battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Iance
(pronounced "eye-ance" or "ʌɪ.əns") is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named after removing "all" from "alliance", referring to Pencil's Alliance. It is mostly full of the meaner contestants and Pencil's Alliance, in BFDI and BFDIA. The team was the first team to lose a challenge, and have its members up for elimination in BFB. Pencil was most likely the team captain before getting eliminated. Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on the team. Pencil is the first team member that was eliminated, and the first contestant to leave, absolute dead last, on Battle for BFDI. Members Coverage was actually made out of two teams. One team was made of Pencil's alliance, and the other was made from Snowball, Fanny, and Lightning, When Flower wanted Ruby and Snowball both to be on her team, she decided to merge both together. Pencil's alliance suggested that the team name be "the alliance" but since there were other people, Fanny recommended to remove "the all" from the sentence "the alliance" - making the name iance In the challenge, Match suggested the group to jump. When Fanny hated it, Pencil wanted Lightning to zap Fanny, but was stopped by Bubble, but then urged to zap after insulting Bubble by reminding her she's a "bember". Afterwards, Match was trying to find flaws with the team. Near the end, they thought they were almost there, but failed and their team was up for the first elimination. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, The team was seen licking. They were told to stop licking by Bubble when she saw that Ice Cube is inside. Their team ranked second that episode. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the team put Fanny to use so they could swing around 50 times. They got 1st place. In Today's Very Special Episode, Match and Ruby did roleplay with a "Y"-looking 4 remake. They got 5th place that episode, beating Better Name, the Losers! and Death P.A.C.T. In Fortunate Ben, The team was seen in a pink paper plane. Lightning says that he will soar above the others; and Snowball agrees with that. After that, Four obliterates Lightning. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Pencil and Match use Lightning as a torture device. *Fanny is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have arms. *Lightning is the only contestant that doesn't have legs. *Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on this team. * is the team with the most original contestants with five original contestants. * is the first team up for elimination in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *The first contestant eliminated on this team was the team captain Pencil. She was also the first contestant to be eliminated in the show. *This team's name is intentionally written in all lowercase. *This is the only team that to be written in all lowercase. Gallery Ianceengineering.gif| figuring out how to engineer fanny. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-01-084-0.jpg| swing Bubble TeamIcon.png|Bubble Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby Match TeamIcon.png|Match Pencil TeamIcon.png|Pencil alliance iance.png 4 iance.png| drawing of Four. Iance.jpg| A5A8DEA1-17A5-4EF8-8EBE-1E3B69C58869.png| In Cake at Stake in BFB 5.png|iance in BFB 5 Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.43.51 PM.png INCE.PNG IMG 2052.png|Pencil Iance Contestants.png Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance